


It's not what it seems

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek, Undercover, they meet at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie is undercover on a job when she meets Alex.





	It's not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, we're almost there!

She’s undercover at a bar, it would be more suspicious not to talk to anyone, right? Or at least that’s what Maggie reasons when a pretty redhead takes the seat next to her. She’s still got her eye on the suspect they’re following and she has a good view of the door for when the dealer walks in, so what’s the harm in saying hi to the woman sitting next to her?

The woman who looks incredibly good with her dark shirt and leather jacket combo that has Maggie taking a longer look than she probably should.

Maggie turns slightly in her seat so she’s angled more towards the woman and flashes her a smile.

The woman smiles in return and all Maggie can think about is how breathtakingly beautiful she is.

Maggie’s eyes flash towards the door then to the buyer. She really can’t afford to be distracted right now and she’s asking for it talking to the woman next to her but it’s too late now.

The woman’s smile is hesitant, seemingly almost shy, so Maggie makes the first move.

“What are you drinking?”

The woman actually looks surprised Maggie has said anything before her eyes flick down to Maggie’s own glass then at the bartender. She nods at Maggie. “I’ll have whatever she’s having.”

“A woman after my own heart.” Maggie holds out her hand towards the woman. “I’m Maggie.” She may be undercover but there’s no harm in giving this woman her first name, it doesn’t reveal anything.

“I’m Alex,” the woman replies, shaking Maggie’s hand with a surprisingly strong grip. She looks shy again, her smile soft, and Maggie’s heart flutters at the sight. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The bartender returns with Alex’s drink and it draws their attention for a moment.

“So,” Alex says after taking a sip of her drink. “What brings you to a bar alone on a Friday night?”

“It’s been a long day and I needed a drink.” It’s a total lie, her day is technically still going and she has barely touched the scotch in her glass. Her day is going to continue until they’ve arrested the dealer and buyer who are meant to be meeting here soon. Although, she wouldn’t mind a bit more time with Alex now that they’ve met so she hopes the dealer doesn’t arrive too soon. She’s not sure what it is about the woman but she’s definitely intrigued by her and wants to know more. “You?”

“Apparently I need to get out more,” Alex says, fingers playing with the glass as she watches the liquid swirl inside. Maggie uses Alex’s distraction to let her eyes wander around the room to make sure everything is as it should be. “My sister insisted I go out tonight, apparently I work too much.”

“You definitely are a woman after my own heart.”

Alex raises her glass and Maggie knocks her own against it.

“If your sister wanted you to go out, why didn’t you go somewhere with her?”

“Kara would’ve no doubt invited her girlfriend, and I really didn’t feel like dealing with that tonight.”

There’s something in her words that make Maggie pause. She’d been interpreting the smiles and conversation as interest but what if she’s wrong? If this woman is about to say something homophobic, then Maggie definitely doesn’t want to be a part of that and even if she can’t leave or cause a scene because of the whole undercover/stakeout thing, she’s definitely going to let this woman know what she thinks. She’s had to deal with too many homophobes in her life to not say something.

Or Alex just really doesn’t like her sister’s girlfriend. Hopefully it’s that one. That’s probably the best line of questioning too.

“Not a fan of the girlfriend?”

Alex looks surprised. “What? No. Lena? She’s great, we’re good friends. But they’re still in the lovey-dovey stage of their relationship and there’s only so much of that I can handle. I know they try to tone down that stuff in front of me but honestly, it’s been months and I mean, they’re adorable and everything but I wanted a break from it tonight. I told them to have a night together and I’d go out by myself.”

Wow, that was a lot of information in one go. But at least that takes the homophobe thing off the table.

Maggie’s eyes flick around the room quickly again, making sure she’s not missing anything. One of the officers she’s with, who’s sitting closer to the door, subtly sends her a knowing smile. She tries not to blush.

“So Alex, with a sister named Kara,” Maggie says, her attention returning to Alex. “What is it that you do for a living?”

Alex bites her lip, almost like she’s nervous. The nervous act would usually make her curious but the lip biting is very distracting and Maggie has to make a conscious effort to look Alex in the eyes. “I’m a scientist.”

She’s not sure why, but it surprises her. And then because there’s the perfect opening, she can’t help but flirt a little. “So, brains and beauty then?”

Even in the low light of the room, Maggie sees the blush that spreads across Alex’s cheeks and it’s adorable.

“What about you?”

As much as Maggie doesn’t want to lie, obviously she can’t give her real occupation in case she’s overheard. She says the first thing that pops into her mind and hopes Alex doesn’t hear the hesitation in her voice. “I’m a lawyer.”

“Wow. Brains and beauty for you too then, huh?”

Maggie laughs as she blushes too. “You stealing my lines now?”

Alex just shrugs with a grin before she turns to take a sip of her drink and damn if that’s not attractive.

Maggie opens her mouth to say more, probably something teasing, but movement catches her eye at the door.

Dammit, that’s the dealer.

Disappointment floods through her. They were just starting to get somewhere with the conversation, a conversation that would’ve hopefully ended up with an exchange of numbers or a date. But of course Maggie has the worst luck, she’s met this beautiful, funny, smart woman and now she’s going to have to leave Alex with an excuse, no time for anything more as their dealer is now approaching the buyer and it’s almost their time to strike.

Maggie turns back to Alex with a hurried excuse on her tongue when Alex sliding something across the table catches her eye and she speaks, her voice quiet.

“No need to explain detective, it’s your job. Text me and maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Maggie watches in shock as Alex downs her drink. “Have fun,” she says with a wink.

Alex leaves and Maggie doesn’t even have time to watch her go as she sees the signal and she and the other three cops make themselves known to the criminals before arrests are made.

All evening Maggie is stuck dealing with the loose ends and paperwork, with no time to think about Alex or the business card she’d hastily shoved into her pocket that Alex had given her. How Alex had known she was a cop is another mystery she’ll have to solve later too.

Finally, hours later when Maggie is finally home, she pulls out the business card that Alex had slid across the table, the image of her smirk and wink as she’d left is still carved into her mind.

She really was gorgeous. And Maggie was somehow lucky enough to be the one Alex ended up talking to. Unfortunately her job had interrupted that. At least Alex left a card so all hope is not lost.

Her eyes widen as she looks down and sees the words ‘Special Agent Alex Danvers’ written across the card.

With only a moment’s hesitation, she pulls out her phone and texts Alex.

**FBI, huh?**

The response is almost immediate.

**I wasn’t the only one who lied about their occupation.**

**Touche. How did you figure out I was a cop anyway? Because I’m kind of impressed.**

‘Kind of impressed’ is definitely an understatement, she’s highly impressed that Alex figured out who she was even though no one else at the bar did. Whether Alex really is a scientist or not, she doesn’t know, but she wasn’t wrong about saying Alex had brains earlier.

**Maybe I’ll tell you over a drink sometime?**

Alex is more forward over text and Maggie definitely likes it.

**I might have to take you up on that offer since our drink tonight got cut short.**

**Does tomorrow night work for you?**

**It’s a date.**

Maggie sends the message before she can second guess herself. She’s pretty sure that’s what Alex is angling for, a date that is, but it’ still nerve wracking typing it. She likes Alex and wants to get to know her better and she hopes her message didn’t just ruin that.

**I can’t wait.**

Maggie grins as she reads the text once, twice then three times to be sure because somehow it seems she’s got herself a date with a hot, leather jacket wearing, FBI agent.

_Alex Danvers._

If you asked Maggie to pick her dream girl, so far Alex ticks all the boxes.

Maggie really can’t wait until tomorrow either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
